Governor
Governors were added in the February 3rd 2020 update of TerraGenesis. They are unlockable characters that you can assign to each of your worlds' cities. If you have unlocked a governor on one world, they will be unlocked on every world. Each governor has effects. If you assign a governor to a city, that governor's effects will be applied to that city. A common governor has one effect, a rare governor has two effects and an epic governor has three. Unlock and Upgrade To unlock a governor, you need to possess at least one governor card of that governor. The easiest way to get those cards is to receive three free governor cards each day by going to the 'get governors' button. From there, you can also buy governor cards for GP, or for real money. You can upgrade governors by having more of their governor cards. So to unlock a governor you need 1 governor card, to get that governor to level II, you need 5 more cards, so 6 in total. To get a governor to level V, you need a total of 56 cards. (I have not yet found what the maximum level a governor can be is, but my level V governor wants 35 more cards for level VI, so level VI is possible.) Upgrading governors increases their effects' strength, as well as their power boost's strength. Boosts Most governors have 'power boosts', which increases their effects for 10 minutes. You can activate this boost by clicking the 'Power Boost' button, after assigning them to a city. You can do this once per hour. The 'Activate All' button instantly activates all boosts of the governors you have assigned to cities. When you level up a governor their boost strength also increases. Governors such as Steve or Pim Jansson have passive effects, and therefore do not have a power boost. So to show how the percentages work in practice, if I assign and boost a level II Faizah Kirmani to a city that has a culture revenue of 9.000c because of a Trade Route, then she adds on 200% of the culture revenue the city makes on top of the regular culture revenue. So the city now makes 9.000c + 18.000c = 27.000c culture revenue per minute for 10 minutes. If I don't boost her, she adds 20% culture revenue. So she only adds 1.800c per minute to the culture revenue, for a total of 10.800c per minute. Effects Any effect a governor has only affects the city you've assigned them to. * Heat Growth/Reduction - Facilities that affect your world's temperature, such as the Solar Shade, become more effective at reducing/increasing temperature. This effect can be boosted. * Pressure Growth/Reduction - Facilities that affect your world's pressure levels, such as the Hydrogen Processor, become more effective at reducing/increasing pressure levels. This effect can be boosted. * Oxygen Growth/Reduction - Facilities that affect your world's oxygen levels, such as the Kelp Farm, become more effective at reducing/increasing oxygen levels. This effect can be boosted. * Water Growth/Reduction - Facilities that affect your world's water levels, such as the Ice Launcher, become more effective at reducing/increasing water levels. This effect can be boosted. * Biomass Growth - Facilities that produce Biomass, such as the Coral Reef, become more effective at producing Biomass. If you have the Biospheres function enabled instead of the Biomass function, this effect does not do anything. This effect can be boosted. * Biomass Consumption - Your city's population consumes less Biomass. If you have the Biospheres function enabled instead of the Biomass function, this effect does not do anything. This effect can not be boosted. * Habitations - Your city's Hab facilities, such as the Hab Unit, can hold more population. This does not affect population growth. This effect can not be boosted. * Population - Facilities that produce population, such as the Spaceport, will produce more population. This does not affect native birthrate, population growth caused by events such as Population Boom or population growth caused by the Space Elevator. This effect can be boosted. * Birthrate - Your city's native birthrate increases. This does not affect population earned through facilities, such as the Children's Creche. Early game, birthrate is not very high yet, so this effect is more useful late game. This effect can be boosted. * Revenue - Facilities that produce revenue, such as the Coral Reef, will produce more revenue. This does not affect culture revenue, earned from events. This effect does not affect revenue earned through the Space Elevator either. This effect can be boosted. * Culture Revenue - Your city's culture revenue increases. Culture Revenue is earned through events such as The Mother Lode or The League. This effect can be boosted. * Facility Maintenance - All of your city's facilities will have less maintenance costs. There are no maintenance costs in Beginner mode, so in that mode this effect does not do anything. This effect does not affect other costs, such as the costs the Solar Shade makes. This effect can not be boosted. * [[Construction|'Construction']]' Cost' - Building new facilities in your city will cost less credits. This does not affect the costs of subsequent upgrades to the facility. This effect can not be boosted. * [[Construction|'Construction']]' Time' - Building new facilities in your city will take less time. This does not affect the time it takes to subsequently upgrade the facility. This effect can not be boosted. * Upgrade Cost - Upgrading already built facilities in your city will cost less credits. This does not affect the costs of building brand new facilities. This effect can not be boosted. * Upgrade Time - Upgrading already built facilities in your city will take less time. This does not affect the time it takes to build brand new facilities. This effect can not be boosted. Construction and Upgrade Effects and how they work These effects will not affect construction or upgrades that have already begun when you assign construction or upgrade governors to a city. First assign them, then construct/upgrade something, and then you can unassign them before those constructions/upgrades are finished, and their effect will still work as if they were still assigned. When you go to the 'build new facility' menu with a construction governor assigned to the city, you will not see their effects reflected in the costs/time the game says it will take to construct something, but they will still take effect as soon as you construct something. Effects of upgrade governors are immediately visible when you tap the 'upgrade' button. Governors Category:Content Category:Governors